justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mas Que Nada
|artist = ft. |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2006 |difficulty = |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = Amber |lc = Gold Cerulean (Mashup/Puppet Master) |mashup = Only on PS3 and Wii U |alt = Puppet Master Mode |pictos = 188 (Classic) 92 (Mashup) |nowc = MasQueNada }}"Mas Que Nada" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman who has red hair tied up at the side. She wears some golden earrings, a brown romper, an orange belt with some yellow patterns, and a pair of red pumps. Background The background is light brown with a lot of tropical-themed posters and stickers such as birds, fishes, suns, guitars, silhouettes of the dancer, and flowers. Circles in various colors appear near the coach s glove. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Put your hand in front of you with your finger pointing up. Gold Move 4: Blow a kiss. Masquenada gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Masquenada gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game Masquenada gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Masquenada gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Dance Quests PS3 and Wii U * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Ooooo" is sung Wii and Xbox 360 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Ooooo" is sung Mashup Mas Que Nada has a Mashup which is exclusive to the PS3 and Wii U. Dancers *''Mas Que Nada'' *''That’s the Way (I Like It)'' *''Airplanes'' *''Baby Girl '' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Jungle Boogie '' *''Run the Show'' (Extreme) *''Wannabe '' *''Aerobics in Space '' *''Love You Like A Love Song '' *''Jungle Boogie'' *''That’s The Way (I Like It)'' *''Airplanes'' *''Baby Girl'' *''Body Movin’'' *''Proud Mary'' *''Sweat Around The World'' *''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)'' *''Beat Match Until I’m Blue'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' *''Mas Que Nada'' Puppet Master Mode Mas Que Nada has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the dancers in order of appearance: *'Mas Que Nada' *Groovy/Rower/Snake It/Dance Hall Diva *Peace And Love/Push Away/Push Out Push Up/Step And Snap *For The Fans/Rasta/Blue Moon/Slide Walk *Skipping Rope/Afro Snap/School's Out/Super Whip * Club Circles/Raise the Roof/Pop Walk/Turn It Out * 70s/Jungle Jive/Corkscrew/Wild Circle * Tribal Samba/Kick Ball Change/Yo/Vahine Clap * Smelly Boy/Catch The Sun/Slap My Thigh/Outlaw Snap * Football Boy/Catch It/Inidan Feet/Happy Birthday * Slasher/Candyfloss/Boom Boom/Fire Ball * Skater Mix/Slow Down/Warm It Up/Bring it *Gangsta Snap/Diabolical Swing/Twist 'N' Clap/Soul Snap *70s Lock/Rasta Curves/Out And In/Supersonic Hands *Champion's Stretch/Pump Iron/Dancing Leaf/Open Your Heart *Clubber’s Wave/Twister/Crazy Wings/Outlaw Hit *What’s Wrong/Marching Man/Circle The Moon/Vahine Fitness *Push 'N' Pull/Afro Joy/Pop Star/Roller Blade *Mod’s Swim/Stone Age/Respect/Wonder Walk *Tribal Shimmy/Jackpot/Indian Ritual/Oops *Crooner/Egyptian Statue/Burlesque Boogie/Supersonic Hands *'Mas Que Nada' Appearances in Mashups Mas Que Nada appears in the following Mashups: * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Hips Don’t Lie (Caliente) * (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life * I Luh Ya Papi (Urban Latino) * Mas Que Nada Captions Mas Que Nada appears in Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to its dance moves: *Make Room *Mix It Up *Salsa Girl Trivia General *''Mas Que Nada'' is the second song by The Black Eyed Peas in the series. **This is also the only song by The Black Eyed Peas to not also appear in . *The radio edit version of the song, which is shorter than the original by about 50 seconds, is used in-game. *In the classic routine, "Sérgio play yo" has an extra "!!!". Classic *The dancer appears in Call Me Maybe’s background at the start and the end. *In the Mashups of Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) and (I've Had) The Time Of My Life, the pictograms are light blue instead of brown.https://youtube.com/watch?v=oYbs8jkK1s8 *The Gold Move 4 pictogram glows more than the one for Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3. * Some special effects are part of the coach extraction. Mashup *The last pictogram of the classic routine is in a different shade. *The pictograms for the extreme version of Run The Show are blue with red arrows instead of light blue with yellow arrows. Puppet Master *The classic coach appears with a fading effect instead of walking from the left. *The coach from Sweat Around The World wears a skirt, although she does not in the actual routine. ** The issue with Sweat Around The World also regards the Mashup. ** The part of the yellow stripe on the costume of Sweat Around The World that is covered by the skirt appears white in both Mashup and Puppet Master. Gallery Game Files masquenada.jpg|''Mas Que Nada'' masquenade_albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1_128x128_f10b26f0f9d015c2_14.png| album background masquenada_cover@2x.jpg| cover Masquenada.png|Pictograms Masquenada_jd4_pose1.png|1st pose in Puppet Master Mode Masquenada_jd4_pose2.png|2nd pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots MasQueNadainactive.png|''Mas Que Nada'' on the menu MasQueNadaactive.png| cover Masquenada jd4 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) vlcsnap-error048.png|The coach s Strike a Pose! picture in Puppet Master Mode Beta Elements MasQueNadaBetaPictogram.png|Beta pictogram 1 MasQueNadaBetaPictogram2.png|Beta pictogram 2 MasQueNadaBetaPictogram3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Others 09 MasQueNada.jpg|Background 1 mas que nada bg extract.PNG|Background 2 Videos Official Music Video Sergio Mendes - Mas Que Nada Teasers Mas Que Nada - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 4 - Mas Que Nada Mas Que Nada (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Just Dance 4 - Mas Que Nada Puppet Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Mas Que Nada Just Dance 4 Extract Mas Que Nada (Mash-Up) Just Dance 4 Extract Mas Que Nada (Puppet Master) Mas Que Nada - Just Dance 4 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Mas Que Nada de:Mas Que Nada Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Portuguese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by The Black Eyed Peas Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Console Exclusives